My Hero - NaruHina AU
by what-to-protect
Summary: Both teenagers have their troubles, but the question is, who is the one who really needs saving?


Okay, so for those who previously read the first chapter, I replaced the first chapter with something a little more detailed and interesting. Enjoy.

My Hero

CHAPTER O1

"Come on, Hinata. I don't think your cousin will mind too much." The brunette pleaded, gripping her friends pale hand. For years, TenTen and Hinata had been best friends due to both being affiliated with Hinata's cousin, Neji. In middle school, TenTen developed the biggest crush on Neji, unknowingly, Neji had familiar feelings towards the bun haired girl. The two have been dating since Freshman years, a 3 year record for Neji.

"W-Well... You know I'm not that too fond of parties..." She murmured, watching her friends face contort into an upset expression as Hinata fiddled with her fingers. According to TenTen, she was invited to Ino Yamanaka's birthday party and TenTen wanted to bring Hinata so she can get out of the house. Gradually, Hinata warmed up to the idea and agreed to go with her friend.

With a wide grin, TenTen began to speak. "Great!" She exclaimed before telling Hinata that she'll pick her up at 8 o'clock, or whenever Hinata was ready to go.

Truly, Hinata was never one for parties, or crowded places and being that this was Ino Yamanaka's party, the place was going to be packed. Ino was the most popular girl in school, and being beautiful and rich didn't make that hard.

Hinata was always envious of the blonde haired girl. Ino was strong-willed, beautiful, out spoken and last but not least, she wasn't shy. She was everything Hinata wanted to be, well... Personality wise. But altogether, Hinata wanted to be like Ino's best friend, Sakura Haruno. Sakura was gorgeous, smart, athletic and strong. She really did have everything Hinata wanted, including Naruto Uzumaki's attention, and being that Naruto was head over heels for Sakura, Hinata didn't blame him. Naruto was sort of the "punk" of Konoha gakuen. He had the rough kind of style. Always picking fights and getting himself in trouble. Especially with the gang from Konoha gakuen's rival school, the Akatsuki. He would come to school white a black eye or broken nose and tell everyone stories about how he beat up one of the Akatsuki members, which gave him that punk title. But if you really got to seeing Naruto, at least in Hinata's eyes, he was amazing. Always cheerful and supportive with the widest grin possible. He was just... a star.

-x-

Dressed in an oversized Lavender sweater and navy blue tights, Hinata tied her hair into a loose bun on the top of her head. Of course, Hinata also applied make in the order of; foundation,power, thin eye liner, mascara, blush, and a light pink lip gloss. It was a party after all.

** HINATA HYUUGA:**  
>Hey, TenTen-chan, I'll be ready in<br>a few minutes, okay?

Sending the text, Hinata slipped on her black boots the covered the majority of her shins.

**TENTEN:**  
>Okay, cool! I'm already downstairs<br>with Neji. 3 He decided he wants  
>to come with us.<p>

Groaning, Hinata fixed her hair one last time. Neji was always an over-bearing stickler. Although Hinata was never one to break the rules, Neji made it seem as if Hinata took one wrong breath, Neji would lose his marbles. Going downstairs, Hinata dropped her phone into her purse. "Are you ready to go, TenTen-chan?"

"Don't you think you're too covered up for a party?" TenTen commented, only to earn a nudge into the side from her boyfriend.

"I think what Hinata-sama is wearing is appropriate."

-x-

At the party, Hinata found herself huddled in a corner, her phone creating a glow on her face. "Hey!" A familiar voice rang that sent the blood rushing to her face. Pale eyes looking up from her phone to the source, Hinata tucked her phone into her chest. 'Oh god..." She thought, her breath quickening at what he saw. The blonde haired boy running at her from the side. Eyes seemingly dead-locked on Hinata. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God..' Her heart throbbing from her chest, up her neck into her head.

The closer Naruto got, the farther and farther Hinata got from consciousness. It seemed as if her was running right at her, at least until her blacked out. Because of this, she didn't even know her ran right pass her, not even noticing her fainting.

-x-

"She's out cold.."

"No duh, forehead.."

Hinata woke up on a bed that felt like a cloud was hugging her. "G-Geh... What... What happened?" She asked, glazed eyes making out two feminine figured, on with long blonde hair, the other with shorter pink hair.

"You passed out, Luckily, Sasuke-kun was passing but when you fell over and told Ino that he put you in here." Great, being 'nursed' by two of the most popular girls in school. This party was a disaster.

"Got yourself a pretty bad bruised from hitting the table too," Ino commented, one on holding out a wet rag while the other was crossed over her waist.

-x-

Arriving home shortly before Neji and TenTen, Hinata waved the taxi driver good bye before entering her house. As she passed through the door, Hinata's fingers gingerly poked at the swollen area underneath her eye. Ten minutes later, Neji walked in, slightly annoyed by a drunk TenTen. Curled on the couch, Hinata peaked over to greet her cousin, completely forgetting about the bruise on her cheek.

"Holy crap, Hinata. What happened?!"


End file.
